


She would be back

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Girl Penis Lexa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke meets a green eyed goddess on spring break.Fluff and smut ensues:)





	She would be back

A lazy smile settled on Clarke’s face as she relaxed on her beach towel, soaking up the sun’s rays. Her toes dug into the sand, and she imagined she could feel each grain individually in her peaceful, meditative state. She lay that way for a long while, letting the crashing waves lull her into something like sleep.

A football to the gut brought her back to reality, making her sit up quickly with a shriek, looking for her attacker. Irritation rose in her when she realized what had killed her moment of zen. Green eyes and an apologetic smile stamped it out, and she felt herself smiling back as a beautiful brunette woman jogged over. She quickly took in the other woman’s tall, lithe frame. Tan skin and tone muscle made Clarke feel suddenly parched. Board shorts hung low on slender hips, and when Green Eyes lifted the hem of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face, Clarke caught a glimpse of tight abs. By the time the woman came to a halt near the edge of her towel, the blonde had, for the most part, pulled her head from the gutter. 

“I’m so sorry, my brother has a good arm, but terrible aim!” The silky smoothness of the woman’s voice surprised Clarke, causing a knot to suddenly form in her stomach. Her smile widened and she shook her head with a laugh.

“It’s no big deal, it was time for me to turn over anyway. Your brother just saved me from looking like boiled lobster for the next week.” She glanced over, seeing the boy she assumed was the girl’s brother. He was probably around 13, with reddish hair and a sweet face, kicking his foot into the sand as he waited for his sister to return with the ball. The brunette chuckled and scooped up the projectile, launching it back to the boy. 

“Well I’m sure you would have been a very cute lobster, anyway.” She cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly, as if to herself. “Sorry again…” Her voice trailed off as she started walking away, backwards. Clarke mentally shook herself. Fuck she was cute. She answered the unspoken question.

“Clarke.” 

With a Cheshire grin, the other girl shot one word over her shoulder as she turned and jogged back to her brother.

“Lexa.”

LATER THAT EVENING

 

“This is THE best vacation, ever. Seriously. I swear this place is magic or something. Fine ass studs are just… EVERYWHERE! Where are they coming from? The sky?” Raven’s eyes were wild as she fought to check out every guy on the beach. “There are SO many abs, Clarkinator. I should count them. With my tongue. Shit…” 

Clarke laughed at her friends antics. Raven was just so… Raven. It really was the best vacation ever, Clarke thought. She felt incredibly relaxed, perched on a log near the bonfire watching the people around her interact. She sipped at her drink, rolling the red solo cup in her hands, laughing occasionally whenever her friend said something especially ridiculous. She guessed that there must be about a hundred people on the beach, some sitting on the tailgates of pickups, some dancing to the pumping music. Eventually Raven found a particularly worthwhile target, setting off to woo him. Clarke stayed where she sat, happy to watch other people be happy. It wasn’t something you got to see often, she realized. Most people struggled day to day, rarely finding time to simply laugh and play. Rae was right. This place was magic. 

Her cup was empty for a long while before she finally gave in, getting up to find a keg. When she returned to her place by the fire, she nearly dropped her beer in surprise. In her absence, her seat had been taken by the gorgeous brunette from earlier. Barefoot in different board shorts and a cut out tank, the fire cast a glow on the girl’s face, making Clarke feel oddly warm and fuzzy. 

“Lexa!” Clarke blurted, feeling a blush heat her face when she realized how breathless she sounded. The brunette’s eyes found her, a smile appearing readily when she recognized the blonde. 

“Clarke! Hey!” A thrill went through Clarke when she realized Lexa had remembered her name. She scooted over, gesturing to the now empty space beside her. “You want to sit?” Clarke laughed, plopping down next to her. 

“Well, seeing as you stole my spot, I suppose sharing it is the least you could do.” Lexa chuckled and shook her head, her face suddenly filling with mock sorrow. 

“It would seem I cannot help but be a nuisance to you today, I must be off my game.” Lexa sighed, her voice teasingly tinted with disappointment. 

“Well, you do seem repentant; I suppose I could give you a chance to redeem youself…” Clarke’s voice came out a little lower than normal, and Lexa’s wide smile returned. 

They talked for a long time, and Clarke wondered at how quickly she came to like the other girl. She was witty and confident, with a quiet sweetness that made Clarke’s heart throb. Clarke was sure she had caught Lexa subtly checking her out whenever she thought the blonde’s attention was focused elsewhere. She learned that Lexa lived nearby, and Clarke was a little jealous. While she was only here on spring break, the brunette got to soak up the sun every day. Their conversation steadily became more flirtatious, joking around and teasing each other as if they had been friends for years. 

Clarke tried to hide her disappointment when it got late, Lexa finally saying she needed to go home. Her disappointment rapidly faded when the brunette mentioned that she would be at the beach again tomorrow, inviting Clarke to meet her. Agreeing embarrassingly quickly, Clarke said goodbye with a smile, butterflies in her stomach as she watched Lexa walk away. 

 

…………

 

The next week passed quickly, Clarke seeing Lexa every day. Fortunately Raven was off chasing tail, and she didn’t mind Clarke’s absence in the least. They swam together the first day, spending all day on the beach. The next day, Lexa invited her to her favorite little outdoor cafe before showing her around the boardwalk. By the third day, they were meeting early in the morning and not separating until the sun had long faded. The talked about everything under the sun, and Clarke was certain her smile never left her face. They flirted more and more, occasionally finding reasons to touch each other, a hand on an elbow, at the small of their backs, moving stray hairs out of faces. Clarke was relatively certain that Lexa liked her, so she couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t tried to take things further. She was so confident; she just seemed like the type to make the first move… Maybe she didn’t like her after all. Maybe she was just really friendly. Clarke decided to find once and for all.

 

……..

 

It was the eighth night of her vacation, and she was with Lexa, again. They sat together on a sand dune, shoulders nearly touching, looking out toward the ocean. It was too dark now to really see it, but they had watched the sun set together, and neither wanted to move. Clarke took a deep breath, gathering her courage. She shifted, leaning against Lexa, her head on the brunette’s strong shoulder. After a moment, Lexa’s arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her in closer. Clarke turned her face into Lexa’s neck, breathing in her warm scent. They sat they way a while, Lexa resting her head on Clarke’s, neither speaking. 

Realizing that Lexa wasn’t going to take it any further, Clarke decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled away slightly, her hand sliding up to cup the back of Lexa’s neck. Looking into green eyes, she leaned slowly, waiting for a sign to stop. There was none. When soft lips met hers, a soft moan slipped from Clarke’s lips. Lexa’s hand reached up to gently caress her cheek, and Clarke melted into her side. The kiss started out soft and curious, but steadily became more passionate. Their tongues dueled for control, and lust boiled in the blonde’s belly. Her hand came to rest on Lexa’s leg, kneading her inner thigh, their breathing wild. Lexa’s fingers tangled in Clarke’s hair, pressing their mouths together harder, a low groan escaping her throat. The blonde’s hand started climbing further up Lexa’s thigh of its own accord, slowly headed toward her center. 

Suddenly, Lexa grabbed her wrist and pushed her away firmly. She leapt up, panting, her face contorted in a look of pain. She turned quickly, her back to Clarke. 

“I… I have to go Clarke… I just…” She huffed a sound of frustration, roughly running her hand through her hair, before she was gone, quickly disappearing in the dunes. 

Clarke flopped back into the sand, simply lying there a moment, stunned. Well, now she knew why Lexa never made a move. She thought about what she had seen in the dim light, questioning if what she had seen was even possible. Possible or not, she decided, she knew what she had seen. Lexa hadn’t turned fast enough to hide the bulge in the front of her board shorts, and Clarke realized that without a doubt, the brunette had been sporting a hard on. 

Clarke tried to decide what to do with the new information, and the more she thought about it, the less strange it seemed. The blonde flushed when she realized that, if anything, she was excited to learn that Lexa was… extra special. She would just have to show the brunette that she didn’t mind. She hoped the other woman would still come to their spot on the beach tomorrow.

 

…..

 

She did come, an hour late and flustered. Clarke felt relief wash over her when she saw her approach. She smiled brightly at her and patted the sand next to her. Lexa sat, crossing her legs and drawing patterns in the sand, her eyes never meeting Clarke’s. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I guess I kinda freaked out a little, I just-” Clarke interrupted, waving her hand to dismiss the apology. 

“Don’t worry about it, I understand. I’m not upset. Promise.” 

Lexa finally looked at her, her brow furrowed. Clarke’s heart nearly broke to witness her distress. Lexa took a breath, her voice unsteady.

“I should tell you, I guess, that I… Well, I mean, I have… Um… I was born with… Uh!” Lexa growled in frustration, raking her hair back and looking out at the waves. 

“I know. It’s ok, Lex.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand gently, rubbing the back with her thumb. Lexa looked surprised and uncertain. “I saw… last night.”

“Oh.” Lexa’s voice was nearly a whisper, and Clarke was desperate to show her she didn’t care in the least. 

“I don’t mind. Really. Breath, gorgeous, it’s ok.” Lexa took in a deep shaking breath before looking at Clarke sheepishly.

“So are we... ok?” Leaning in to brush a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, she smiled.

“We’re good.” 

 

…….

 

The next two days were magic, and Clarke tried to commit them to memory. They continued as they had before, inseparable. They played in the sun all day, stealing kisses and enjoying every second they spent together. They made out in the dunes, under the pretence of watching the sun set. Lexa still seemed a bit nervous though, so Clarke let her have a little time to get comfortable. 

 

………

 

On the eleventh night of her vacation, she and Lexa were going to meet at another bonfire. Clarke spent a little extra time getting ready. She shaved and painted her nails, rubbing glittery lotion into her skin. Her long hair was in loose waves, her makeup flawless. She dug up her shortest pair of cutoffs and decided to forgo a shirt, choosing to wear her dark blue bikini top, satisfied that her cleavage looked phenomenal. Feeling confident, she headed to the beach in search of Lexa. 

She couldn’t help but smirk when Lexa saw her. The girls jaw dropped for a moment before snapping shut with an audible ‘click’. The brunette didn’t even try to be subtle as she checked Clarke out, her eyes frequently finding their way back to her chest. Lexa was more than willing to dance with her, and Clarke reveled in the feeling of Lexa’s wandering hands, her fingers trailing lightly over the blonde’s stomach and hips. She took Lexa’s hands in her own, intertwining their fingers and wrapping the girl’s arms around her. She moved to the beat of the song, rocking back into Lexa, feeling her quickly grow hard. Groaning in Clarke’s ear, she pressed against her more firmly, rubbing herself against the blonde’s swaying ass. 

Before long, Clarke’s arousal overwhelmed her, and she led her green eyed goddess away from the party, leaving the light and pulsing music behind. They found themselves at the edge of the ocean, water lapping at their ankles as they kissed, all teeth and tongues and heat. Clarke grinned and pulled away, shucking her shorts to reveal bikini bottoms and walking backwards into the warm water. She watched Lexa kick off her shoes and follow her in, her movements predatory. The look in her eyes sent lightning shooting through Clarke’s body, and a quiet moan of desperation was lost in the wind. 

Lexa caught up to her when they were nearly chest deep in the water. She scooped Clarke up and the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist, draping her arms around her shoulders. Lexa joined their lips again, and there was so much fire in their kiss that Clarke could swear she was burning alive. She rubbed herself against Lexa, her hard length creating delicious friction. The brunette’s hands gripped her ass, helping her roll her hips. Clarke’s face nestled in Lexa’s neck, nipping and kissing, moaning obscenely when Lexa upped the pressure, her hips rocking harder into Clarke. Before long, Clarke’s orgasm had built to incredible heights. 

“Fuck, Lex… I’m gonna-” Her voice broke off and she came hard, clinging to Lexa and burying her face in her hair as she cried out. Lexa kept rocking her hips slowly, gently helping Clarke ride out her high.

Clarke moved to stand on her own, her lips finding Lexa’s again. Her hand drifted between them, palm pressing over Lexa’s throbbing center. Swallowing Lexa’s groan, she tugged down her trunks, taking her in her hand. She knew Lexa was big, but she had no way of realizing just HOW big. She stroked up and down her length slowly, her arousal growing as she listened to the desperate sounds Lexa began to make. 

“Clarke… please.” 

Smiling, the blonde upped her pace, her fist pumping more quickly along her shaft. Lexa trembled when she ran her thumb over the tip of her cock, her head tipping back in pleasure. Clarke doubled her efforts, gliding up and down her length faster and faster, until she felt Lexa twitch in her hand, unloading in the ocean with a satisfied moan.

 

……..

 

On the twelfth day of her vacation, Clarke woke on the beach. The sun was just rising as she opened her eyes. An arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was draped over Lexa. She smiled when she saw the peaceful expression on Lexa’s beautiful face, and she just lay there for a long time, looking. She took in Lexa’s cut jaw line, the smoothness of her sun kissed skin. She stirred, tugging Clarke closer to her. Giggling, the blonde began pressing kisses along her long neck, effectively waking her. She blinked a moment, looking mildly confused in her sleepy state. A slow grin crept over her face as she apparently remembered how they got here. 

They had lain out on the beach last night, exhausted and satisfied. They held each other, talking for a while, until talking became kissing. It was sweet and passionate and Clarke was absolutely certain that she was falling in love. 

……..

 

On the last night of her vacation, Lexa came to Clarke’s hotel to pick her up for dinner. It was the first time either of them had seen each other out of beach clothes, and it required a great deal of effort for Clarke not to simply drag her up to her room. Lexa wore a black tailored suit, her hair thrown over one shoulder, looking every bit the stud. Clarke sucked her lower lip into her mouth while Lexa’s eyes roved over her body, taking in the way blonde’s snug red dress hugged her curves and accentuated her breasts. Clarke gave her a quick kiss, taking her hand, eager to be on their way.

At the restaurant, Clarke came to the sudden conclusion that she was, most definitely, in love with Lexa. She only had to look into Lexa’s eyes to know that the other girl felt it too. Surrounded by soft music and candle light, Clarke felt her heart swell with affection. Lexa made her laugh like no one she had ever met, and the way she looked at her… damn. She made her feel like the most desired woman in the world. 

Dinner went well, the food delicious, the company even better. Their conversation never dwindled, and time flew by without them realizing it. When they noticed the staff starting to put up chairs, they were surprised, quickly finishing their drinks and heading back to the hotel. Lexa walked her to her door, Clarke inviting her in without even the briefest hesitation. 

As soon as Lexa closed the door behind her, Clarke slowly peeled her dress up over her head, Lexa watching with hungry eyes. Clarke stood in her matching red bra and panties as Lexa quickly moved toward her, possessively gripping her hips and taking her mouth with her own. Breathing suddenly became more difficult when Lexa’s strong hands palmed her ass, pulling her against the brunette. Clarke moaned when she realized Lexa was already getting hard. 

She tugged Lexa’s suit jacket off, letting it fall to the floor while they kicked off their shoes. Her fingers moving at a speed she wasn’t aware she possessed, she unbuttoned Lexa’s shirt, shoving it off her before ridding her of her pants as well. Clarke felt herself being walked back until she hit the wall of the entryway, Lexa pinning her with her weight. A hand in her hair forced her neck back, and Clarke panted as Lexa’s mouth covered her neck in a series of kisses occasionally punctuated by a rough bite, each one tearing a hoarse moan from Clarke’s throat.

With one hand, Lexa unfastened the blonde’s bra, pulling it down her arms and immediately attacking the sensitive flesh. Clarke’s eyes slammed shut when she felt her nipple being sucked into a hot, wet mouth, swearing aloud. Lexa teased her other breast, and between that and her mouth, Clarke already felt the familiar tightening in her gut. Refusing to be a one touch wonder yet again, she shoved Lexa back, pushing her until she hit the bed, sitting on the edge. Clarke pulled her sports bra over her head before she pushed the girl again, forcing her to lay back. 

Straddling her, Clarke gave Lexa a long, deep kiss, roughly palming Lexa’s breasts. Her kisses headed south, down her neck and across her chest, teasing and lightly biting at her nipples. In short order, Lexa was groaning beneath her, rolling her hips up into Clarke’s center. When she felt a tug on her panties, Clarke took the hint, sliding off Lexa to pull them off. Now standing at the edge of the bed, Clarke looked down at her panting counterpart. She was so beautiful, Clarke thought. Her eyes darkened when she saw Lexa’s dick straining against her boxer briefs. Biting her lip, she looked into burning green eyes as she slowly slid the boxers down, letting Lexa’s aching length spring free. 

Lexa looked a little nervous, a little shy. It was the first time she had actually seen it, Clarke realized. Heat lanced between her legs and she moaned aloud. Lexa was so big, and Clarke couldn’t wait to feel her inside her. Her reaction seemed to return Lexa’s confidence, and she smirked. Crawling back up to straddle the brunette again, they both groaned when her dripping center met Lexa’s aching length.

Clarke began to roll her hips, using Lexa’s breasts as leverage. Her arousal quickly coated Lexa, and she slid over her shaft with ease. The air filled with the sounds of breathless moans, and Clarke felt her clit hit the head of Lexa’s cock repeatedly. In no time at all, she was coming undone, crying out Lexa’s name. She shuddered and fell against the other girl, kissing her messily. 

Lexa flipped them over without breaking the kiss, on her hands and knees above the breathless blonde. She bucked her hips, her cock dragging through Clarke’s wet folds. Preparing to beg the brunette to fuck her, Clarke’s words caught in her mouth as Lexa suddenly dove between her legs. Her tongue soothed the searing heat of Clarke’s arousal, and she bucked up into her mouth, needing more. Lexa devoured her like she was starving and this was the first food she had seen in days. Cumming embarrassingly quickly was becoming a pattern, Clarke thought. She couldn’t help it. A few more talented flicks of Lexa’s tongue and Clarke was nearly screaming, her hands tightening in Lexa’s hair. 

Wasting no time she tugged, pulling Lexa back up the bed to hover above her, between her legs. She tasted herself as they kissed, and it wrought another moan from her lips. She wrapped a fist around Lexa’s dick, pumping to hear the brunette groan. She dragged the tip through her soaked slit a few times, coating it in her wetness. She lined it up with her entrance and her hands found Lexa’s hips, urging her to take her.

Lexa groaned as she slowly sunk in, Clarke’s walls fluttering wildly as she struggled to accommodate her. The blonde had never taken anything so big, and she marveled at the fullness, whimpering when Lexa finally bottomed out. 

“Fuuuck… you’re so tight, baby…” Lexa voice was low and Clarke could hear the need in her tone. She pushed at Lexa’s hips, desperate for her to start moving. She slid out to the tip before slowly filling Clarke again, over and over. She hit all the best places inside the blonde, and Clarke knew it was game over. Nothing else would ever feel this fucking good. 

Lexa kept rolling her hips, maddeningly slow, kissing Clarke with a passion the blonde never knew existed. Lexa built her orgasm up, turning Clarke into a writhing mess beneath her, until she finally clamped down hard, her world shattering around her in bright bursts of flaming color. Lexa never stopped moving, still thrusting slowly as Clarke rode out it out. When she drifted down from the ceiling, Clarke realized that Lexa still hadn’t cum. Girl had some serious stamina, she thought. 

Flipping over, Clarke rested on her knees and elbows, looking over her shoulder at her lover. Lexa groaned and slid her hands over Clarke’s ass, gripping her hips and thrusting in smoothly. She hit even deeper in this position, and Clarke’s face buried in the covers, moaning raggedly. Lexa’s gentle love making a thing of the past, she started pounding into her roughly, taking her with primal need. Clarke knew she wouldn’t last long this way, and she was determined to take Lexa over the edge with her this time. She clamped down sporadically, relishing the way it made Lexa moan behind her. 

She found herself crying out into the blanket, fisting it tightly as she pushed back, meeting Lexa’s hips hard with every thrust. The girl was slamming into her harder with every pump, and Clarke felt herself rapidly nearing the edge. 

“Lex- OH!” Clarke moaned when Lexa thrust especially hard, her voice breaking off for a moment. “Cum with me baby.” She begged. Lexa grunted in answer and began moving faster than Clarke knew was possible. In a mess of vulgar swears and broken moans, Clarke came even harder than before. She felt Lexa’s release immediately after, slamming in and seating herself as deep as she could get, her cum coating her walls. The thought of it made Clarke clamp down again, and Lexa breathed in sharply, her dick jumping inside Clarke. 

After a moment, she gently withdrew, flopping down beside Clarke and pulling her to her chest. They lay there a few moments, panting. She glanced down and was pleasantly surprised to see that Lexa was still hard. Yeah, she thought. Girl DEFINITLY had stamina. Clarke slithered down, kissing Lexa’s hip. Green eyes watched her, excitement evident. They slid shut when Clarke took her into her mouth, tonguing the divot in the head of her cock. Her deep groan gave Clarke an ego boost, and she took the shaft in hand, stroking her smoothly as she began to move her mouth down the length. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, and Lexa opened her eyes again, watching the blonde. 

Lexa loosely gripped Clarke’s hair, not really guiding her, just feeling the way the girl’s head moved as she worked her cock in and out of her mouth. As Clarke began to speed up her ministrations, Lexa’s quiet moans of approval got steadily louder and more obscene. The blonde covered the hand in her hair, gently pushing it down, showing Lexa what she wanted. Her green eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but quickly took on a feral edge. She tightened her grip in Clarke’s hair, gently forcing her to take more of her length. Clarke moaned, and the vibrations stirred something in the brunette. Her hips began to buck lightly, and Clarke relaxed her throat as Lexa fucked her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck Clarke, you’re so fuckin’ good… damn, baby…” Lexa’s words trailed off when Clarke moaned again, long and low, hoping it would break Lexa’s tenuous grasp on her restraint. It did. She began to thrust in earnest, her hand guiding Clarke down harder, fucking herself deeper and deeper into her throat, until she was taking her whole length. The blonde couldn’t believe how fucking sexy it was to watch Lexa lose control, rutting mindlessly into her mouth, completely at her mercy. And Clarke was merciful. When she sensed that Lexa was on the brink, she started to swallow around her. Lexa came undone, cumming deep in her throat, gasping wildly. Clarke pulled back enough for some of her cum to fill her mouth, and she moved to lay on Lexa, letting her taste herself on Clarke’s tongue. 

Lexa’s arms wrapped around her tightly, and they kissed softly, immediate needs satisfied. There was a tint of sadness in the moment, both knowing the blonde would have to go home tomorrow. So Clarke poured her heart into it the kiss, hoping Lexa would feel all the love she had for her. She thought the other girl must be doing the same thing, because she had never felt more loved by anyone in her life. 

That was worth fighting for, Clarke thought. This feeling I have with her, like all is right in the world? I won’t let it go, she promised herself. She knew this was something special. She would leave tomorrow, yes. But she would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the series! Please leave a comment, let me know what you think:)


End file.
